Swim Fan
by ms. rosey cheeks
Summary: ONE-SHOT "He was so graceful when he did the flip thing that swimmers do" please read and review


**a/n: I just want to warn people that my spell check doesn't work so I apologize for any mistakes. I do re-read so I try to catch everything but sometimes things slip by. **

I decided that I would shower at home after my workout; I had arrived at the gym later then normal and had to get going. Well this is what I was telling myself, the real reason I had to shower at home was that I forgot a change of clothes.

The locker room at Caltech was empty, as always at this time. Tuesday at 12:30. People were either in class, at lunch or doing something nerdy. In fact who knows if its ever crowded in here.

I slammed my locker shut and began to walk to the exit. I heard splashing coming from the pool. I never heard anyone in there before so I was curious to see who it was. I carefully open and close the door so it wouldn't slam as to not startle the swimmer.

I placed my gym bag next to me as I sat on the bleachers. The swimmer was definitely male. He had on a navy blue speed and a navy blue cap and goggles to match. So I couldn't really see his face. I sat watching as he did the breast stroke , his muscles were glistening in the water he looked like a greek god.

He was so graceful when he did the flip thing that swimmers do. I tried it once and nearly drowned with water going up my nose. I continued to wach him, I was mezmorized I had to know what this man looked like and who he was.

Finally he stopped, he was right in front of me. he didn't say anything, I couldn't tell if it was because he didn't like that I was there or if he couldn't see me with his goggles on. I waved "hi sorry for staring" I smiled.

The man took off his goggles and cap but stayed in the water.

"Sheldon?" I yelled in surprise.

"Penny what are you doing here?" Sheldon asked his voice raised an octave.

"I..um.." holy crap on a cracker the greek god was Sheldon.

"Penny what are you doing here" he repeated again but in his normal voice. I gained my voice again as well "well my gym membership was canceled and Leonard let me use his membership here. I didn't know you swam."

"yes since I was little. I learned in Meemaws pool" he smiled at the memory. He then remembered me "when did Leonard give you his membership?"

"when we were dating" I stared at Sheldon.

"you broke up two years ago" he frowned.

"and my gym membership is still canceled I grinned. This made sheldon laugh and not his breathy laugh; which I knew was fake.

"how long have you been swimming here? I come here same time every week and never heard you" I asked him.

"this is my first day actually, my schedule changed; much to my dismay, but now I have this hour off every Tuesday. So this is now going to be apart of my rota. I still have 35 minutes left and I need to get back to it." he went to put the cap back on.

"wait" I called putting my hand up to tell him to stop.

"what penny" he said slightly annoyed.

"it's just… let me join you. I need to cool off from my work out." What was I doing?

"but you don't even have a swim suit" he protested.

"oh honestly Sheldon, I don't need one." I slipped out of my shorts and t-shirt and was just in my sports bra and my hello kitty underwear.

Sheldon's eyes were darting everywhere so he wouldn't look right at me. I dove into the water "you can look at me Sheldon just pretend I'm in a swimsuit. Besides you've seen me naked this is nothing."

Sheldon thought it over in his head and shrugged in agreement.

"The water feels so good don't you think Sheldon?" I floated on my back.

"Yes which is why I decided to put this in my routine" he said through his teeth.

"Am I upsetting you Sheldon" I asked innocently. In reality all I wanted to do was feel his muscles that I had no idea existed underneath all those superhero shirts.

"No not really, but you should know by now Penny I don't like to have my schedule interrupted."

I lightly splash him " and you should know by now I don't follow a schedule and I like to be spontaneous."

He smiled " yes I am aware of this flaw of yours."

"Flaw" I yell in jest. I swim closer to him and he surprisingly doesn't move away. " I bet I can beat you in a race" I say to him.

" highly unlikely" he responded back. I could see a hint of a smile.

"Well lets find out" I smile at him.  
" but since I don't have goggles you can't use yours."

"But my eyes might get all red" he began to protest.

" Then I guess I will just have to tell everyone I beat you at swimming" I nudge him gently.

A look of determination came on his face "never! Fine we will race. We Will go from this wall to that one and who ever gets there first wins. Are we playing for an actual prize or just satisfaction one of us beat the other?" he asked. He was always so formal about everything.

" Since I don't have anything to give I say satisfaction is the prize."

"Very well on the count if three we will go alright?" he asked.

"Ya ya let's do this" I lined myself on the wall giving us enough distance so we wouldn't bump into each other. Sheldon began the count " one, two, three."

We pushed off the wall all you could hear were splashes. Where was the god damn wall! Bam. My hands hit the wall. I came up for air and Sheldon was already there.

" I told you, you couldn't beat me."

"Oh well least I can cross it off my bucket list." I walked over to him, since we were in the shallow end now, to shake his hand.

"Bucket list?" he looked puzzled.

" Jeez Shelly it's a joke" I laughed. " you really are an amazing swimmer though. How come you never told me?" I leaned against the wall our bodies were touching but he didn't flinch.

" no one knows, not even Leonard. This is my secret and since no one asks I don't have to lie. I would appreciate if you didn't tell anyone." he looked me right in the eyes with his piercing blue eyes that I felt could see right through me.

"Of course sweetie but why keep it a secret?" I was confused he could just say he was superior at something else.

" Because Penny I don't want people to think I am like everyone else and everybody swims. "

I turn to face him and grabbed his arm; I could feel his muscles oh my I'm going to melt this man has muscles. "Not like you sweetie. You are like a fish. I watched you you're not like everyone else. In fact that's what I like most about you. Yes it can be frustrating at times but over all it is what makes me love you. " did I just tell Sheldon I loved him?

"Love me?" I thought Sheldon's eyes were going to pop out of his head but instead he just smiled.

We stood silent just staring at each other. I bit my lip out of nervousness. Sheldon was making me nervous but not frightened I had butterflies.

Sheldon whispered " Penny?"

"Ya?" I whisper back.

"Can I kiss you?" he whispered again.

Sheldon the man who didn't like any physical contact wanted to kiss me. Not trusting my voice I nodded.  
He slowly leaned in and I met him half way. Our lips met and fireworks my leg actually popped up. He slowly wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I was surprised when his tongue tickled my lips for entrance. Did he forget about his fear of germs? I opened my mouth for his tongue and his tongue went off in my mouth. He was a pro! My eyes popped open for a second in shock. I slowly closed them again as i went deeper into the kiss. After a couple minutes we stopped for air.

We smiled at each other until Sheldon looked at the clock on the wall. " Good lord I have to be back at the lab in 10 minutes I need to get out." he pulled himself out of the water. I nearly fainted at the sight his biceps were flexed his back muscles were tight I wanted to touch them again. His speedo hugged him in all the right places i could see the whole package and i wanted to open it. He walked over to where his towel was. I stayed in the water watching him my lips still tingling from the kiss.

"Will you be at dinner tonight Penny? It is Thai night."

"Of course I will be there" I smiled. He nodded to me in satisfaction and left. No one more peck or even a hug. I was only left with the memory of the best kiss I had in my life.

**A/n: so this is my first shenny fic. I hope I did the characters justice. It came to me while I was swimming in my pool I was like this is perfect. Please review and tell me what you think. And for those of you who want more or a different ending scroll down for the alternate ending.**

_**Alternate ending:**_

"Of course I will be there" I smiled.

"good " he came back to where I was I pulled myself out of the water. He took my chin and lifted it so he could kiss me again.

He left for the men's locker room and I went back into the woman's. I took off my underwear and bra and quickly rinsed the chlorine off. I threw back on my shorts and t-shirt and drove home with a smile on my face.

That night at exactly 6:15 I knocked on the guys door. Leonard answered with a smile "hi Penny."

" Hi Leonard." I look over at Sheldon who was in his spot he glanced over at me and subtly winked. "Penny here is your order, come sit." Sheldon placed my food next to his on the table. I took my spot next to him, our knees touched and I felt a surge if electricity run through my veins.

"How was your day Penny?" Leonard asked.

"Oh you know the usual. Went to the gym ,ran a few errands, nothing to exciting" I lied through my teeth.

" Sounds fun" he smiled. I look to see if Sheldon has any reaction and he doesn't.

Dinner ended and I go to get up "thanks for dinner. I'm going to go watch a movie does anyone want to join me?" I was hoping Sheldon would get my hint and thank the lucky stars he did.

I received three no thank you's and one yes.

Leonard looked at Sheldon in surprise "really you want to watch a movie without knowing what it is?"

Sheldon shrugged " you guys are always telling me to be spontaneous and this is my way of doing so." he followed me into my apartment.

I closed the door and he pinned me against it. He feverishly kissed me. He nibbled on my neck, oh my. Who knew Sheldon was a great kisser can only imagine how great he is at other things but no rush.

He suddenly backed away " I'm sorry for pouncing on you Penny as if you were my prey and I was the predator."

I shook my head as I panted for breath " no don't apologize I liked it." I grab him again and direct him to my bed. I laid down and pulled him on top of me. I had never seen This side of Sheldon before and it was hot. It took every fiber in me not rip his clothes off; well I did take his shirt off so I could feel his muscles again.

We had been kissing for a good half hour before we stopped. We lay on my bed looking at each other. He pushed a stray hair out of my face and our legs were intertwined. I could stay in this moment forever until a frown came upon Sheldon's face.

" Is something wrong sweetie?" I asked concerned.

" Well we should watch a movie so I won't have to lie to Leonard."

I softly giggle I love how he is unable to lie. I kiss him again " sure come on." we sat on the couch cuddling and watched when Harry met Sally.

**a/n: so there's the alternate longer version. I hope everyone liked it again please review.**


End file.
